Solo Guide to Dragon Hunting
First you must understand the physics of the dragon. They are covered from head to toe to tail in scales. Their heads are reptilian and magnificent. They have two eyes, could have more I suppose, and razor sharp teeth as well as a wicked tongue. Ears are hard to understand - because they would either spindle aloop to the top of their heads or we just document them as horns anyhow. They have long necks to teach them how to stay primeval ("primordial" would be a dragon with a big body but stubby legs and wings and head- they shouldn't exist). It is a beast that can reach over a hundred feet tall and even long, but it's width is only 73% of it's size because of it's wingspan. There are usually four legs but some dragons have just two legs with their arms a part of their wings. The claws or talons on each foot of their legs can vary from 4 feet deep to 7 feet deep. Their tales may or may not have a spade end to it, be spiked, or regular. There are no dragons with bodies bigger than they're wingspan, legs and claws. Those, if found, are probably a dying breed of monster. The battle; The best way to take on a dragon by yourself is to understand it's location, its reputation, it's features and venture into it's domain. Countless adventurer's and slayers have died to a dragon, so be forewarned even though you want to kill the beast within closing distance of it's lair you may freeze at the sight of the beast if you were to go out into open plains to make sure it is the very location you deem it to be. Some dragons, probably all of them from a young feral age, created a lair from burrowing. So as the dragon ages over time the harder it will be for a slayer to overcome it's might and prowess. The capture It is far easier to know how to capture a dragon than it is to have it be done. Never the less... You just need nets, rope, giant barbed bolts/javalins/spears - anything you can figure with a ballista, blankets, grapples, and some free weights. It could be done absolutely on foot. If not the dragon may come to understand the situation after having scene your warmachine encroached within it's turf. That warmachine can shoot the projectiles at the dragon - to wound it to near death while you created traps and pit falls for it's tumultuous rampage. Depending on where the warmachine is you could luck out and shoot the dragon through its wing bone and have it fall into a trap. You got to be fast if that's the case. Fast to spring your nets from their perpendicular locations. They should shoot out no more than 5 feet above the ground to give it an extra amount of velocity sharping the ground. The rest of the nets need to be thrown by grapple over the beast while it's fussy over the net shots. This will confuse the dragon and give you an opportunity to climb it - where you can either stab through it's neck to brainwash it from trying to fly away/or it does fly away but the snare is your legend, kill it entirely through some good luck by penetrating through its skull to its brain, or you have a warmachine set up specifically by a set of rope to shoot some more nets at the dragon but you needed leverage to pull the rope so you jumped off the dragon using its size as a counterweight to fire your warmachine. Blankets are to blind the beast. Capture within the lair Wait till after the dragon has left its lair. You may want to study the locations perimeter for a few days, whether the dragon can smell you during that time is unknown to me, but you'll need to in order to know what might be trying to live harmoniously in fear in its lair while in fear from the outside. {Under construction, back in a half hour}